Stranger in the Village
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: Inspired by a story in my English book. What if instead of a fangirl, it was a serial killer that was sent to Amestris from our world? Knowledge in futuristic equipment and so much more, this can only lead to Chaos. This is a plunny up for adoption, take him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to test out this idea, but I do NOT plan on feeding this plunny. However, if you want, you can adopt it, as long as you tell me so I can read your wonderful work!**

**Alex: *struggling to hold the plunny* careful! He is a feisty one.**

**VFR: we don't own FMA, sadly not even a plushy…but I want one.**

_Stranger in the Village_

The night was peaceful, quiet, but that would soon change. Soon the air would be filled with beautiful screams of pain and terror; soon the concrete would be stained red with the blood of the innocent.

_No…that isn't right…_ the mastermind stopped in his acts of rewiring the inside of the power grid box. Such foolish people to put all this important equipment in one place barely guarded with ten men with tiny AK's. It was hardly a challenging enterprise for one with his abilities.

But he digressed, his mind had wandered again. He was thinking how those that lived in this large city of New York weren't innocent. How could they be? With their speedy lumber, they barely had enough time for their morning coffee, let alone take pride in the small things in life. Like his beautiful wife, Lynnette.

She had been perfect…hair dark and silky, eyes a crystal blue. And her smile… It lit up this world, and now it was gone, plunging the world into darkness without it. Taken by the cruel hands of fate from him. And yet…somehow no one noticed. None but he could see how the color had bled from the world. None but he had heard the deafening silence left behind.

None but he had mourned her passing.

Well, that was a mistake soon to be rectified. He had rigged this power grid to overload within minutes. The electricity would run rampant through the wires, causing fires, power outages, and basic chaos. If they would not mourn for his dear Lynnette, they would mourn for each other. With that thought firmly set within his consciousness, he clipped the last wire into place.

The symphony of chaos brought on by the sudden darkness was beautiful. Cars squealed to a stop by crashing into another car, screams of pain and terror rang as pedestrians were caught crossing the street by uncontrollable vehicles. Deep below the surface, blood would surely flood the subway tunnels with no one making sure the speeding rockets didn't collide with one another.

The orchestrator of all this chaos closed his eyes, letting his mind be the canvas as his ears painted the picture.

"For you, my beautiful Lynnette." He whispered. His face grew a dreamy smile as he left the device that had taken away the electricity and climbed up to the top of the building and onto the roof. From this vantage point, he could see it all.

But…It wasn't enough! There should be more; more blood, more terror, more death!

"Time for phase two." He hissed, anger flaring within his light brown eyes. He reached into his pocket to take out the second remote in his possession, and pressed the button. Below him, the bomb he had attached onto the generator detonated and sent a shockwave billowing outward, shattering window glass, alarms caused to blare into the night, and the foundation of the building shifting under the man's feet. He didn't mind; he knew that the destruction of this building, especially this _particular_ and important building, would devastate so many that it would get the results he wished. Without any power and without the building to even try and salvage any remnants of the machine that controlled it, all of the city would be in ruin. What was one death of his in comparison to the death of so many? It would only add to the chaos, and that was what he wanted.

"For you, my Lynnette…" He whispered once more as he closed his eyes and soaked in the screams of the many. The building creaked once more before it finally collapsed, taking the orchestrator with it into destruction.

**{[Line break]}**

A white expanse stretched before the man as he opened his dark eyes again. _What is this? _He pondered to himself, _where are the screams? The chaos?!_

"Where am I?" He whispered aloud.

"That is unimportant, really."

He whirled around to face the owner of the voice, startled to see that it belonged to a faceless, featureless figure only distinguishable by his outline. And, of course the giant, toothy grin expanding across his entire visage. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Oh I love it when people ask!" the figure said excitedly. "Well, I am many things, and I am nothing. I am truth, I am lies. I am one, I am all, and I am also you." With this last word, he pointed to the orchestrator before him, his smile growing to impossible lengths.

"Alright..." He said, not believing a word but not knowing what else to do than keep inquiring. "And why am I here? For what purpose?"

"Inquisitive, aren't you? Well I see no harm in sharing. I want to see how your presence may effect things."

"What things?"

"Everything, of course! And since you are dead, there is no harm in your transfer."

"You are not making any sense..." The man informed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Perhaps, but again, that is irrelevant. What is relevant is that you do what you are needed to do, and that is create chaos. You are quite good at that." Truth shrugged, "You even died creating it."

"What makes you believe I will do what you want?" the man demanded crossly, but then he gasped as another figure floated before him. "Lynnette?" He breathed.

"Do what I ask, and you may have her back. But if not..."

The man's hand reached out to the woman he loved, the only one able to tame the cacophony within him. But, when his hand was a mere inch away, the apparition dissipated into thin air.

"You will receive nothing, and you will die alone." The grin turned malicious as those dark eyes turned to him, no resistance within their depths. Truth had full control now. "Let the game begin, my Chaos."

**A/N: so what you think? My idea was to make something where instead of a fangirl going over to Amestris, why not a crazy serial killer with nothing to lose? As I mentioned before, it is an adoptable plunny, I have no intentions of continuing this at any point. You may change whatever you like, but please! Just tell me you're continuing this? I could care less how much you change, but I would love to see what you make of it. Think of it as a challenge, if you will. And if you want to continue it, with your permission I'll add a chapter with your name and a link so others may enjoy, how about that?**

**Have fun!**


	2. 1st response- Fullmetal-soul

**A/N: well, my lovelies! It is time already to notify you that someone has taken this little challenge! Actually, a few have, but only one has posted so far. I want to hear a big round of applause for... *drum roll* Fullmetal-soul! She, being the awesome person she is, has posted a story by the same name as this, and started out magnificently. Do go check it out, yes? Here is a link for you, take out the spaces**

**www . fanfiction s/8997990/1/A-Stranger-in-the-Village**

**And I'm sorry if I'm rambling, but I didn't get a lot of sleep...I'm going to do that now...**

**Remember! If you want the plunny, go for it. And follow this if you want alerts as to who is posting a new version?**


End file.
